Photograph
by LittlePsychoDreamer
Summary: Au/Karkat tiene varios recuerdos de los momentos con Gamzee, ha pasado tiempo ya...Y lo que tiene es una fotografía de él./Fluff porque sí y está salado por mis lágrimas. /


_Todos los derechos a Huss por la creación de los personajes, yo solo agregué la historia._

_Au/Gamzee y Karkat/Fluff/Sad/F33LS._

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

El muchacho de cabello negro sonrió tristemente, mirando la fotografía que tenia entre sus dedos, jugueteó con ella mientras varios recuerdos, de años pasados e incluso, semanas le inundaban. Ahora estaba solo. Nadie le acompañaba.

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Su ultima discusión le había destrozado por dentro, le habían estrujado el corazón, habían atacado a su punto débil, sensible y que siempre había tenido el cuidado de proteger, pero él, el de ojos amatista solo le importó ganar la discusión, no le importó las chico soltó una risa amarga,mientras se limpiaba una lagrima solitaria que recorría su mejilla, se echó hacia atrás, la cama estaba fría sin él, demasiado ordenaba, demasiado espaciosa.

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

Observas por ultima vez la fotografía que estaba entre tus dedos, antes de echarle la ultima mirada, la colocas sobre tu pecho,para sentirla cerca, como si pudieras de alguna forma, meterte en aquella situación, vivir una y otra vez, volver a sentir lo que la fotografía te había plasmado para siempre.

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

Ambos reían, te sentías feliz de tenerle cerca, te podías dar el lujo de reírte y que él, no le pareciera extraño, ni te juzgara porque acabas de romper aquella máscara que todos conocían, y que la mayoría asume que es tu verdadera faceta.

Un poco de vapor se escapaba de tu boca cuando soltabas una carcajada o cuando hablabas, el otro solo te miraba, sus grandes ojos violeta te observaban y de alguna manera, aunque no te estuviera tocando, te sentías protegido, a salvo mejor dicho, levantas una de tus manos y se la pasas por la cara con cuidado de no pasar a llevar su pintura de payaso.-Que mierda miras? -preguntaste embozando una sonrisa, el otro, despojándose de su larga bufanda morada, la pone entorno a la tuya, que es roja y luego la pasa por detrás de él, quedando ambos demasiado juntos, al punto de rozar sus narices y poder inspirar la exhalación del otro.-la Jodida perfección hecha persona, Karbro.- Y con aquello, la distancia entre ambos se hizo nula, juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno, más protegiendo los labios del otro del frío, con breves topones de labios, que terminaban con una sonrisa del de ojos amatistas y un rubor notable en tus mejillas.

Y el mayor, sin previo aviso, saco su móvil y les sacó una foto mientras aun estabas sonrojado y mostrabas una sonrisa de vergüenza.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

Abres los ojos, sintiendo un liquido caliente recorrer tus sienes, las limpias con rapidez y te das vuelta en aquella cama, fría, muy fría para tu gusto, vacía también, la foto se desliza por tu pecho hasta caer a la superficie acolchada, allí, donde desviaste l mirada para ver la hora, en la mesita de noche descansa otra foto, la de ambos, años atrás, donde solo eran amigos, donde jugaban juntos y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo hablando por internet, él incluso a lo lejos, te apreciaba como persona. - El pequeño milagro -comentas al aire tu sobrenombre, el te había apodado así el primer día, que lo regañaste por siquiera haberte escrito un par de palabras, recuerdas esa conversación, incluso hasta hace poco, ambos se reían de aquello en la intimidad de su casa. -Nuestra casa...-vuelves a comentar al aire, sintiéndote miserable al respecto.

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier_

Abriría la puerta y te sonreiría como siempre lo hace, tu te levantarías a gritarle, a quejarte de porqué te dejó solo, pero el ya sabría que hacer, te callaría con un beso tierno en los labios en mitad del regaño y quejas, tu, como siempre, lo perdonarías y lo abrazarías, aferrándote a él como si fuera tu primera y ultima posibilidad de vivir, se reconciliarían, estaría todo normal, serían felices, como por los viejos tiempos.

Dejas escapar un sollozo de lo más profundo de tu garganta -Vaya mierda.- le dices al techo, porque el es el único testigo de tu sufrimiento ahora mismo, que has vuelto a tu posición inicial y dejas que la fotografía se arruga, dejas que tu mente fantasee con lo imposible. Porque Gamzee no volvería. Esta vez no.

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

Ya no querías recordar, ya no querías pensar en él, querías animarte, sentirte feliz, pero eso no se podía, cada recuerdo que tienes, está él, de primer plano o como extra,siempre apoyándote con una sonrisa. ¿Tu primer trabajo?, el fue el primero en felicitarte, ¿Primer acenso? te esperaba con un paquete de galletitas y una película para celebrar. ¿Adopción de CrabDad? el estaba contigo en el refugio de animales, tomando en brazos al perro blanco con manchas negras, una especialmente con forma de cangrejito, lo había apodado él, así que CrabDad se quedó con aquel nombre.

_We keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves..._

¿Primer beso?, lo recuerdas como hubiese sido ayer.

Ambos estaban en un parque de atracciones, decidiste que era bueno ya entrar a la casita del terror, por lo que lo arrastraste contigo, el tour iba bien, hasta llegar a una salita completamente oscura, por instinto, te sentiste desprotegido, por lo que te apegaste a una muralla, habías perdido el rastro de Gamzee, las luces comenzaban a parpadear, rápidas y en intervalos muy cortos de tiempo, al fondo, la figura de tu amigo se iba acercando, tal como en las películas de terror, Te apegaste más a la muralla e incluso, llegaste a una esquina para sentirte más protegido. Pero seguía acercándose y te diste cuenta que no era la figura de tu amigo, tu respiración comenzó a ser más agitada, siempre que estirabas la mano, Gamzee estaba ahí para tomarla cuando necesitabas apoyo. Titubeante, extendiste una de tus manos hacia uno de tus lados, mientras que la figura se iba acercando del otro extremo de la habitación. Te estabas repitiendo que Gamzee estaría ahí.

hasta que alguien tomó tu mano y entrelazó tus dedos con los suyos, al instante te sentiste protegido, habías cerrado los ojos por temor, pero al abrirlos estaba su espalda, protegiéndote y solo te miró de reojo,te sonrió y tuviste de nuevo la valentía de terminar el tour.

_Where our eyes are never closing_

Ya saliendo, ambos con la respiración agitada por ir escapando de un psicópata con motosierra, exhalaron antes de intercambiar miradas, ambos haciendo lo posible para recuperar el aliento y bajar la adrenalina, aun con el corazón a mil por horas, lo tironeaste de la chaqueta y lo acercaste brusco para que acercara su rostro, se encorvara en el proceso y te besara.

_Hearts are never broken_

Respondió el beso, de la misma manera,descargando la adrenalina del momento, sus labios se movían ágiles sobre los tuyos, que de pronto te volviste algo torpe en responder, profundizaste el beso abrazándolo del cuello, hundiendo tus manos en su cabellera.

_And time's forever frozen still..._

Se Enderezó y quedaste en el aire, pero mediante su abrazo entorno a tu cintura, pudiste seguir con el beso a su misma altura, literalmente, ambos sonrieron cuando ya la adrenalina iba bajando, porque les faltaba el aire, se miraban a los ojos, sorprendidos, felices, plenos por el primer paso, Gamzee solo hundió su cabeza en tu cuello y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas, mientras que él reía a carcajadas fuera de la casita.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

El de ojos amatista estaba más que acabado.

Siguió caminando, el frío del exterior le comía los huesos, al igual que el frío del corazón que sufría, se encorvó un poco más, atravesando una avenida principal para llegar a un parque cercano, aquel parque donde en los veranos ambos salían a un picnic detrás de unos matorrales, a la baja de un árbol, Sabe tocar guitarra, por lo que él tocaba mientras que el otro preparaba las cosas para comer mientras le tarareaba por lo bajo. Buenos momentos.

Sacó la fotografía donde ambos salen unidos por una bufanda purpura, por el propietario de la bufanda purpura, la foto estaba más que arrugada, sucia, gastada y algo mojada, le extrañaba.

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

El de ojos cereza dio otra vuelta en la cama, dejando que los sollozos le invadieran, ya no tenía porqué seguir ocultando, aquella presión en el pecho dolía, Y vaya que dolía, le habían roto el corazón, le estrujaron el corazón, lo pisotearon y luego se fue, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de como lo había dejado. Pero sabes que, en el fondo, siempre estarás unido a él, por muchas cosas, por fotos, situaciones, recuerdos, cosas que aún comparten, costumbres que adoptaron con el tiempo.

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

¿Y si volvía?

El de ojos violeta miró hacía atrás, estaba cerca, pero parecía tan lejano, nunca aquel dicho de pacotilla le había llegado tan a fondo, ¿Valía la pena una segunda oportunidad?, ¿Y si no le correspondían?, aquel miedo le invadía, igual que aquel pesar en el corazón, como si de repente fuera de plomo y mercurio, porque quema con su vacío, falta algo que le tranquilice, pero ese algo, es un alguien. Y ese alguien, quizás ya no lo quiere ver más.

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

Gamzee se preguntaba, se cuestionó si es que...¿Valdría la pena correr?, para cualquier sentido, daría igual, le sentiría cerca, aunque estuviera lejos o le sentiría lejos cuando estuviera cerca, tomó unas cuantas inspiraciones profundas,mirando su sentido para ir a correr, dio un par de saltos en su propio puesto. Comenzando a correr.

_Wait for me to come home_

_..._

_You can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

Agitado, el de ojos violeta abrió la puerta con brusquedad,ya no había vuelta atrás, a grandes zancadas recorrió el espacio y abrió la ultima puerta,para hacer la diferencia, tomó una bocanada de aire, y finalmente dio vuelta la manecilla de la puerta,abriendo bruscamente, con siempre la fotografía en su mano, ahora más estirada y estando en su mano izquierda en todo momento.

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

Abren la puerta de su habitación y el chico,que había estado llorando alza la cabeza, mirando al ángel caído de sus pesadillas, se levanta de golpe y se sienta en la cama, sin comentarios, con la mente en blanco y mirando al culpable de su sufrimiento. Ni uno de los dos dice algo, solo se miran, uno desde la cama y el otro desde la puerta del dormitorio.

_And if you hurt me_

_Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

Uno dio el primer paso antes que el otro, Gamzee avanzó hasta la cama del chico y se sentó en ella,apretando y arrugando la fotografía, como si pudiera drenar la valentía de ahí.-Lo siento- Pronuncia el que dio el primer paso, el otro no le cree, desvía la mirada finalmente, limpiando con brusquedad las lágrimas que aun estaban rodando por su mejillas,con el dorso de su mano.

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

Se acercó a intentar rodear con los brazos, pero el de ojos cerezas se alejó, levantándose de la cama, yendo al otro extremo de la habitación, como si fuera un pequeño león enjaulado, el otro se levantó también, terminando con la distancia.

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

Le obligó a que lo besase, con lentitud aunque el otro se negaba, le intentaba empujar, apartarse o incluso, patearlo para que se alejara, pero su abrazo era tan tentador, firme...Se sintió nostálgico ante aquello, se dejó llevar, mientras que las lagrimas aun caían por sus mejillas, aún asi, el siguió con los golpes en el pecho al otro, aun si seguían con el beso.

_Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

_"Wait for me to come home."_

-Lo Siento.- Pronunció nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta, esta vez, el mas callado solo tironeó como siempre la camisa del otro, hasta bajar los pocos milímetros y quedar frente a frente, nariz con nariz, rozando sus labios. -Imbécil.- le nombró, el otro, como si hubiese sido aceptada sus disculpas, le abrazó tierno. -Idiota- volvió a decir el otro, esta vez con la voz quebrada.- Hijo de la gran puta. - terminó de decir, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del otro, echándose a llorar ahí, en su lugar seguro. Aquel año, había sido una vida entera para él sin tenerlo cerca.

Ed Sheeran - Photograph

_Para Mel que siempre sufrimos con el GamKat_


End file.
